


R and R

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Multi, Secret Relationship, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Ripley runs into Ryan at a bar, and they discuss the drama caused by the women of Station 19.





	R and R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts).

Lucas walked inside and had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Once he could see confidently, he headed toward the bar. The place wasn’t crowded, and only one other person sat on one of the barstools. Lucas sat a couple of seats down and ordered a beer. Just as he took his first sip, he heard, “Didn’t expect to see you in a place like this, Chief.”

Dreading being pulled into a conversation about the responsibilities of his position, Lucas slowly turned his head to see who had recognized him out of his uniform. It was the guy sitting a couple seats away. He had a beer in front of him as well and appeared as though it wasn’t his first. He looked familiar, too.

“Have we met?” Lucas asked.

The man nodded. “We technically had Friendsgiving together. At Station 19. I’m Ryan Tanner.”

Ah. His favorite station – and not just because his girlfriend worked there. He thought back to the meal he’d eaten with them during the wind storm. Montgomery's boyfriend cooked fantastic food for them. And Captain Herrera had been there. He’d also brought a young man with him who brought along an older version of himself.

Lucas sipped more beer before saying, “That’s right. You were there with Herrera.”

A dark look crossed over Ryan’s face, and he downed the rest of his beer in one gulp. Then he ordered another. Lucas figured he wanted to be left alone, much like Lucas did, so he went back to his own drink. Minutes passed before Ryan spoke again, “Can I ask you something, Chief?”

Or maybe he needed an ear to listen. Lucas contemplated offering advice to the younger man. It could help him avoid his own problems for a while. So he told him, “Sure.”

Ryan hesitated but then asked, “Have you ever been in love with someone who doesn’t love you back, but they keep dragging you along anyway?”

Oh. Well, of course Lucas had been in love. Three times now. Perhaps Eva hadn’t loved him but rather the idea of being married to a hero. Until she realized what that actually meant. He shook the memories from his mind and replied, “I have. I take it you’re going through something like that?”

Nodding, Ryan offered, “Andy and I have been sort of on and off for around a year. Every time I try to move the relationship forward, she backs off.”

While he should feel awkward hearing about Herrera’s personal life, his own recent experience with Vic had him laughing into his beer. “I know that feeling. But you should talk to her. She has reasons. They always do.”

Ryan huffed. “Or maybe I’m just in love with the wrong person.”

“Yeah, I know that feeling, too.”

As he sipped his drink, Ryan lifted an eyebrow. He set the beer down and inquired, “Anything you need to talk about, Chief?”

Lucas downed the rest of his beer and signaled for another. Technically Ryan wasn’t in the department, and he knew Vic. Maybe he was the right person to talk to. He sighed, checked for privacy, and leaned toward Ryan as he said, “I’m in love with one of my subordinates.”

“Isn’t that against department rules or something?”

Nodding, Lucas explained, “It is. We could get in a lot of trouble. But yet it happened and we didn’t stop it and now I’m in love with someone I can’t even be seen in public with.”

They both swallowed some more beer. Then Ryan continued, “I think Andy might be in love with her ex.”

“Why’s that?” Lucas wondered.

It was Ryan’s turn to sigh. “She just found out Jack, her ex, is dating Maya, her best friend. And she keeps bringing it up like it’s the worst thing ever.”

Lucas shifted on his seat and finished off his second beer. If he was going to be talking about his firefighters and Vic’s friends, he needed to be plausibly drunk. “Maybe for her it is.”

“She cheated on him with me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” They both drank again. Then Ryan went on, “I get that she needs someone to talk to. I mean, Maya is the problem, and Vic's been too busy to be there for her lately.”

Lucas tried not to cough when his beer went down the wrong pipe. He quickly forced out, “Sorry about that.”

Ryan watched him and asked, “For choking or for distracting Vic?”

“Uh, what?” Lucas responded, panic settling in.

A small smile appeared on Ryan’s lips as he shook his head. “I’m a cop. It’s my job to notice subtle behavior.”

Lucas felt his cheeks warm. “Well, now you know the situation I’m in.”

“I don’t blame you. The little bit I know of her, she’s a great person,” Ryan assured him.

“She’s amazing,” Lucas stated. “But we can’t take our relationship any further without losing our jobs. As you now know, she can’t even talk about it with her friends. Who also happen to be her family.”

“So no one at the station knows?”

Lucas admitted, “Apparently Gibson and Montgomery found out. I told Sullivan.”

“Why in the world did you tell her captain of all people?” Ryan exclaimed.

Lucas shrugged and sipped more of his drink. “We used to be best friends. Vic and I had a fight, and I needed someone to talk about it with.”

Ryan drank more beer before declaring, “So you’re the Fire Chief, dating a firefighter whose only friends and family are her coworkers, and trying to reestablish your friendship with her captain.”

Lucas set his bottle down and added, “And you’re in a love triangle – square? Quadrangle? – with Herrera, Bishop, and Gibson.”

Ryan lifted his bottle and held it out. “To Station 19 and all the drama they cause.”

Chuckling, Lucas tapped his beer against Ryan’s. “That’s for sure.”

They drank, and then two different ringtones went off. Both men pulled out their phones. Lucas saw the name and smiled. He held it up so Ryan could see the screen. “Speaking of.”

“Same here,” Ryan told him, shaking his own phone. He wasn’t smiling, but rather looked worn out.

Lucas clapped him on the shoulder. “Good luck with that.”

“Have fun with that.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Lucas confessed as he stood and paid for his drinks. Then he hesitated. “By the way, can we pretend we didn’t run into each other tonight?”

Ryan nodded. “I won’t spill your secrets, Chief. Just keep Vic happy.”

“I plan on doing that as well,” Lucas replied. He answered the call as he left the bar. “Hey, Eggy. I was just thinking about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from JudoAly and those that helped her. It took some work, but I got it written out. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Since I'm trying to get back into writing, I'll take any prompts anyone wants to give me and see what I can do. I'm so thankful for everyone's support and glad to be back!


End file.
